You above all others
by Rococo-theory
Summary: <html><head></head>"Elena, come to my house tonight. I can't bear to spend another night, without you by my side," Elena felt her heart almost stop and her smile push through. AH.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ABOVE ALL OTHERS.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

Elena was sitting in the cafe looking hopelessly at a couple who were standing across the street kissing. She felt she was becoming too envious of what they had and therefore looked away only to find a man sitting at her table. He had a knowing smile and the typical bad boy style. His piercing blue eyes searched hers for a response of passion or lust.

„Who would you be?" he asked without meaning it. It felt as if that was not at all what he wanted to know.

„Elena. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked because she had an odd familiar feeling.

„You might know my brother Stefan. He goes to the same college as you do. He's very handsome," he gave out a laugh but Elena did not like this because anyone who would try to mock their own family member in such a way was not to her liking.

„I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. Do you have a boyfriend?"

„Why would you ask me that? I have a feeling you are annoyingly straight forward so I shall stop you there. I have to leave anyway. It was nice to meet you Damon," she said getting up. Elena had already paid so she walked right out, leaving behind her awkward conversation. It had just been too much. Who did he think he was? At least Stefan, what she knew about him, was kind, seemingly quiet and quite nice.

Elena arrived home and immediately prepared herself for a bath. She felt so incredibly stressed having just come out of a relationship with her overly protective boyfriend Klaus. She now had to deal with seeing him every day on campus knowing very well he was talking about her behind her back.

She got out of the bath and put on her fluffy bath robe. She took a tub of ice cream and climbed into bed looking forward to an evening of 'Pride and Prejudice', the Keira Knightley version, when she saw that she had a new friend request on facebook. From Damon Salvatore. Not wanting to be rude Elena accepted this request and was just about to close the Internet when Damon began chatting with her.

„So, what r u wearing?" Elena felt startled. „Just kidding. How are you?" This was a bit better but still she felt uneasy.

„I'm doing great. Relaxing at the moment. You?"

„I'm reading 'Call Of The Wild' Have you read it?"

„Yes, I have. Found it to be very moving. Do you go to college or work?"

„None of the above. Been there, done that. Now I am living with no restrictions or rules,"

Their conversation continued throughout the entire night.

The next day Elena awoke with a smile on her face. She had spent such a lovely night talking to Damon but for her that was not enough. She now realized how much she wanted to see him in person. To smell his manly cologne and enjoy his amazing, dark style. When they first met she had felt such a connection between them, it had made her become aroused. How was it possible for a stranger to do that to her?

Elena went downstairs and was greeted by Jeremy and her mom. They were apparently discussing Jeremy's girl troubles.

„Do you need my help on this matter?" Elena asked, teasing Jeremy.

„NO! You will just sabotage me because you want to get back at me for laughing about your breakup with Klaus. But Elena, how could I not laugh? He was so obviously wrong for you!"

„Jeremy! That's enough. You are not in a better position. Darling, eat something!" their mother stepped in and motioned to Elena the vast amount of food on the table. She took her usual morning coffee and a few cookies. Her mom gave her a worried look, but then changed it into a smile knowing that she can do what she likes.

It was an incredibly warm Saturday so Elena decided she would meet up with her friends; Bonnie and Caroline. This was another aspect in her life that had recently survived a major crash. Her best friend Vicki had falsely accused her of betraying her trust and sworn never to talk to her again. As much as it was depressing, Elena and Vicki had not had a good understanding the past few months. Thankfully this drama Elena was now able to avoid because the entire Donovan family have moved to San Francisco. This family included Matt who has been hopelessly in love with Elena since 1st grade. That had just been trouble waiting to happen.

The girls met up at the grill bar. They ordered food and cocktails. Elena wondered whether or not to tell them about her encounter with Damon Salvatore and that she found him ridiculously attractive when he walked into the bar. He was wearing dark denim pants and a black shirt and he looked astoundingly good. Their eyes locked immediately. Her look was inviting and so was his. He motioned her to come to him, because he obviously did not want to interrupt their lunch. Elena made an excuse to go to the restroom. She walked aside to where the rooms were when suddenly someone gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

„Elena. I had to see you. Can we meet later in the evening?" Damon said. Elena felt as if he was trying to hypnotize her with his wild eyes.

„I...can't. That's I don't want to. Not yet,"

'What do you mean? Why not now?"

„I'm just not sure I should be seeing someone right now," Elena was lying. She just prayed that it was not obvious. Every time Damon spoke she felt her body shiver and her heart telling her to move closer to him and make him want to kiss her, but at the same time she knew that a man like Damon was probably a _don Juan _and Elena was not willing to be just one of his many girls.

„Please. I promise you that this dinner will be a friendly one. Is it so bad that I just want to get to know you?" She couldn't resist.

„Fine. Let's meet here at nine. But you must keep your promise of this being a friendly outing." Damon smirked and let her go, leaving casually. Elena watched as all the women's heads turned to looked at him and him flirting with some of them. What was she getting herself into? Did she really want her heart to get broken?

Elena returned to her friends who were now discussing Caroline's new boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. She had wanted Stefan to step up and make a move but then Tyler swept her off her feet and now all she did was talk about him. Elena vaguely commented on the subject because she was preoccupied with thoughts of Damon. She wondered will she be able to keep his attraction and whether or not to just call this whole thing off.

It was now seven and Elena had been feeling restless all day. She had even fallen asleep at one point only to have an erotic dream about the possibility of her and Damon crossing the line of friendship that evening. She decided to get ready because otherwise her nerves would take control of her. Standing in front of her closet Elena felt a sudden panic. She then calmed herself and the first thing she picked out was an absolute show stopper. It was an emerald green, backless dress that perfectly showed off her figure. She then combed her hair and applied make up. Once she was done there was nothing else to do than to just wait. To make the waiting less boring she lay down on her bed and began thinking about sex with Damon.

Elena was standing facing the bathroom mirror when Damon walked in. He locked the door and walked towards her pressing himself against her. She felt his arousal and because of her body movement Damon felt hers. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Slowly at first but then he got carried away and soon they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss. Damon then slid his hand up her dress, caressing her thigh and Elena moaned which made Damon smirk. He then began opening his pants and ...

„Elena, don't you have a date?" her mom called from downstairs. Elena immediately awoke and looked at the time. It was eight forty five. She quickly ran out of the house and made her way to the grill.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

Upon arrival Elena immediately noticed Damon sitting at a table in the far corner of the grill. This was an obvious way to make their evening more intimate. She walked through the rows of tables noticing that all eyes were on her. She really did look stunningly beautiful. Damon saw her from a distance and quickly got up and waited for her. He helped her sit down being very gentlemen-like and then spoke;

„You look gorgeous. That is really not keeping in tone of our friendly date. How are you? " he asked raising an eyebrow, apparently awaiting an enthusiastic answer.

„I'm great. It's nice to go out on an evening such as this," she said all the while thinking that this whole evening was such a farce. It was a lame attempt to make friends because both of them knew that they should be so much more. But once again they were both being polite and taking it slow because Damon sensed that Elena was a fan of romance and he was in no hurry because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and what encouraged him the most was that she seemed to like him too.

Damon was a real ladies man. He had been with so many women he had lost track. There were still times when a woman approached him on the street and seemed to recognize him, praising him for the lovely evening she had had with him, but he had no clue who she was. Elena was going to be different. He felt it. Damon was not a man who liked the idea of commitment but being with Elena made him want to have her as his girlfriend. But what he did not like was showing too much emotion. He was a firm believer in privacy and mystery so he kept a certain distance between him and everyone else. However, he was afraid that Elena, this gorgeous, kind and intelligent young woman, had the power to overcome this distance.

„You never answered my question," Damon said intensely, „Do you have a boyfriend?" Elena was dumbfounded. Did he really think she would go out with another guy if she was with someone? Of course this was a 'friendly dinner' but the question was no less ridiculous.

„No, I don't. I did just recently," the moment she said that Elena regretted it because she knew that Damon would now interrogate her.

„Really?" he raised his eyebrow. „What was deemed to be the reason of your breakup?"

„I prefer to keep these things to myself," Elena said shyly. _„Soul mate" _Damon thought to himself, but replied only with a polite nod.

„Let's discuss something that we can both benefit from. Perhaps films. I am currently taking a great class. Which genre do you prefer?" Elena was really curious about this because movies were her way of relaxing, other than going out with her girlfriends which they did religiously.

„I prefer drama. Something that I can look into afterwards. I cannot abide romantic comedies because to me they are all the same and have absolutely no depth. I also think that relating to life the drama genre fits perfectly. Do you consider your life to be dramatic, Elena?" he smiled as if wanting to know but then continued, „I see your life as something like a Sofia Coppola or Jane Campion film. Quite dramatic."

Elena looked at him with a certain kind of approval. He obviously knew she had been curious and was expecting a reasonable amount of knowledge about her pastime.

This dinner was going incredibly well, that is until the moment they left the bar.

Damon walked her home even thought it was completely unnecessary. Elena knew her mom and Jeremy had gone to a concert, which Jeremy had been terribly upset about because he did not like their mom treating him like a child and going somewhere with him. She felt worried about the fact that she was standing alone with this relatively strange man outside her house on the front porch. All of her neighbors seemed to be sleeping because none of the windows were giving out light. This situation made her feel extremely uncomfortable and she thought that Damon noticed her constant fidgeting.

„This was lovely. I hope we can do it again sometime," she said breaking the disturbing silence. Damon did not answer. He just stared deep into her eyes and Elena could have sworn she felt some kind of power pulling her towards him. He leaned towards her and put his hands on her back, gently caressing it and then pulled her so close their lips nearly touched.

At that moment Elena realized that this was going to the place she had no intention of going tonight and slowly pushed him away, but Damon took her now, tightly and Elena felt she had to be more insistent. She turned and tried to budge but he pushed her against the house door and tried to kiss her. She practically threw him away and looked at him with complete confusion.

„This was not what you promised," she said not knowing how to react.

„Elena, do you really think that I am a man who keeps his promises? But I must say that you are a complete hypocrite because you knew yourself that this was more than just an evening for two friends,"

Her cheeks slightly blushed. Elena felt hurt by his insult but she knew that it was completely true. She opened the door and giving him one last look said;

„Goodnight, Damon,".

This Sunday morning was so incredibly beautiful Elena felt she was obliged to wake up early and go for a walk. She walked around for an hour, clearing her head and trying to refresh her body.

When she got home it was still very early and her mom and Jeremy were not yet up. Suddenly the front door opened and she ran towards it with such happiness.

„Dad!" she called out. Her father had been away on business in Europe for over a month and she was so excited to see him. They gave each other a big kiss and an equally big hug. Not wanting to wake up her mom and Jeremy they went to the kitchen and while they made breakfast he told her all about his trip and what he had done in his spare time, of which he did not have much. She learned that he had been in Paris where he had gone to museums and in Rome where he had tasted some of the best food of his life, of which he had brought back some recipes. He then asked quite casually:

„So, any new man in your life, darling?" Elena froze as she remember her last night's encounter with Damon. She shook her head and gave him a forced smile. At that moment she knew that she had to tell someone about her feelings towards Damon, but she knew it would have to be somebody who could give her advice so Elena decided to turn to the one person who knew most about him. His sister, Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3.**

Katherine was actually Damon's step sister. She was not well liked by people because she had a bit of a temper. Elena however had always found her to be quite charming. Sometimes people had told her that she looks a lot like Katherine but she never saw the similarity.

Elena knocked on Katherine's dorm room door and waited anxiously. When Katherine opened the door the first thing Elena noticed was that she had in her hand a bottle of whiskey. It was twelve in the morning. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans and but still managed to look absolutely stunning. Katherine watched Elena intensely and then said;

"Who are you?"

"Elena Gilbert. We have a class together. I came here to talk to you about something that I believe only you can help me with, "Elena began to wonder what on earth she was doing there. She didn't know Katherine and she had still come to talk to her about Damon. What's to stop Katherine from telling Damon about her feelings for him? "This is a mistake. I'm sorry to have disturbed you,"

"I'm intrigued. You can't leave now. Come in, "Katherine said with a grin. This was definitely going to be a mistake.

Elena looked around the room. It appeared that she was not sharing it with anybody. It was decorated in a very modern style and it definitely did not look like a dorm room. She had a very large bed with satin sheets and what attracted Elena's attention the most was her closet which had been left open and contained so many clothes you could dress and entire city.

Katherine sat down on the bed and motioned for Elena to do the same.

"So, what do you have a problem with? The only time people come to me for advice it is to do with my step brother. He is a bit of a bad seed, "she said awaiting Elena's response.

"Well you have guessed correctly. I need to know what he is like,"

"Do you want to be with him?" she asked and then with a slight inclination of her head rephrased, 'Or does he want to be with you?"

"I think he wants to be with me but I can't tell because I don't know him. But you do and if I knew what he was like I could deal with this in the right way, "Elena replied but all she really wanted was to just run out of that room right at that moment. She had been such a fool to ever come to Katherine.

"What do you think I can tell you? That he is a great guy and you should start a relationship? I really hope you are not that naïve to think that he actually has any redeeming qualities. All he cares about is screwing women, drinking and not showing any sign of emotion. That is Damon," Katherine was breathless. Elena could not help but feel like Katherine was angry with Damon like she had been scorned by him.

"If that is what you have to tell me I shall take that into account. Thank you for your help," Elena said whilst getting up. When she was just about to walk out Katherine said:

"Be careful Elena. Damon is nothing but bad news," Elena could see tears in her eyes but decided to pretend not to notice, smiled and left.

She felt devastated because coming to Katherine she had really hoped to hear that he was a good man and a man with depth and intelligence, and a good heart but what she heard was exactly the opposite. How could Damon's own step-sister say something so horrible about him? Elena appreciated the honesty but she couldn't help but feel like to ensure Damon's happiness Katherine should have encouraged Elena to go for it. But this had clearly not been the case.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving home Elena noticed that her mother was talking to man who was standing on the porch. When she came closer she realized it was Damon.<p>

"Elena, this young man was just looking for you. I will leave you two to talk," her mother said and smiled kindly at the both of them. When she was gone Damon turned to her and said:

"I'm sorry about last night, Elena. I had just had too much to drink, I suppose," Elena knew this was a lie because he had not shown any signs of drunkenness before they had arrived at her house.

"I would like to forget it Damon, but I don't think I will, so perhaps it's best that you leave," she almost whispered.

"Elena," he moved closer so that they were just a couple of inches apart, "I don't want to lose you. We still don't even know each other. You have hardly given me a chance,"

"I gave you a chance last night and you took matters into your own hands. I am not a believer in second chances because I think that if at first something doesn't work out it is doomed," she spoke with anger in her voice. This made Damon realized how much he'd actually screwed up. Until this conversation he had thought that perhaps Elena just refused him last night because she wanted him to continue wooing her.

"Please, Elena. I will do anything to prove to you that I am capable of being who you want be to be," he said in despair, "I cannot bear the thought that this is it,"

"I want you to leave now. I … I just need time alone. I need to think about things and I can't do that with you around because Damon I have no idea what you are like. Is this just a game to you? Do you actually like me? You are known around here for your bad reputation with women, how do I know I will not just be one of your victims," she looked at him with her doe eyes and at that moment Damon regretted everything he was. If he would be a better man Elena would have no doubts but he has lived his life in such a way that he himself wasn't even surprised why she was so worried.

"I hope that you will reconsider our friendship," Damon said and slowly turned to walk away. How was it possible that he had made her feel so guilty? He should be the one to feel regret for what he tried to do, not Elena. She then understood that Damon really was a professional at making himself look good even though beneath the surface he might be a calculating and bad man.

Once Elena had written a long rant in her diary about the events of this day she sat down at her table and looked into the mirror. She tried to understand herself and how she should handle everything that was going around her. Her life has been so dramatic these past few months and now Damon was the cherry on top of everything.

She put on her purple pajamas and picked up a book. She was in no mood to communicate with anyone tonight. She began reading but quickly fell asleep.

Damon sat down on his couch and looked into the crackling flames of the fireplace. He took the bottle of whiskey and took a big gulp. Since he had met Elena she was all he thought about. And now that he couldn't even make an effort to try and get her he felt completely powerless and even vulnerable. He lay back, closed his eyes and pictured the two of them together. He never had such sappy thoughts and yet she brought this out in him. At that moment there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice came through:

"Damon, I know you're in there. Let me in!" It was Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

Damon went to open the door quite unwillingly. Once he saw Katherine he immediately knew she had been drinking. What did she want from him? When they were younger Damon had an inappropriate crush on her, but he soon realized how cruel she actually was.

"Hello, love," Katherine said very seductively. She entered the house and spun around as if trying to show herself off. Damon felt impatient. He was too consumed with thoughts of Elena to deal with Katherine.

"Why are you here? Do you want money? Do you want to brag about a new boyfriend, like you always do? I have to say that I am completely uninterested in anything you have to say," Damon said trying to hint her to leave. She was determined.

"I would rather talk about your new 'find'," she giggled and almost fell over on the staircase, "She is very pretty, but rather plain. I'm sure you could have done better. Why did you pick her as your next victim?"

Damon was petrified. How did she know about Elena? If he mentioned anything about his feelings for her to Katherine she would try to destroy Elena. Katherine was ruthless. She did not want Damon to want anyone but her.

"It is none of your business Katherine. Now leave or I will throw you out and I am not lying. I am in a horrible mood today and you being here just makes it worse," he said incredibly annoyed.

"You are not telling me something Damon and it breaks my heart. Since when do we not trust each other? Besides you have not asked me yet how I know about your latest fling. She came to me, you know. The girl was very worried about what choice she should make. Choose you or choose herself. I was very frank and said that you are nothing but trouble. I hope I did not ruin your plan," It was obvious that that's exactly what Katherine had intended to do.

Damon was furious. He immediately thought that Elena's cold attitude towards him was because of Katherine. He walked up to Katherine and threatened her;

"If you ever do something like this again, I will make sure that everyone knows who you really are and trust me once that comes out you will not have a friend in the World," he took her by the arm and dragged her to the door. She then left herself, confused by his behavior.

Elena woke up bright and early. She had again had a dream about Damon. What was it about him that made her think of him all the time? She made her bed and began to get dressed. She wanted to look stunning today. There was a chance that she could meet him again and she wanted him to want her. Elena picked out a very pretty rose colored top and wore her skinny jeans. She then realized she still had a lot of time until her classes began so she decided to surprise her family and make them breakfast. The surprise was on her because they were all already up.

Her mom, dad and Jeremy were sitting in the kitchen and were laughing and talking loudly. When she joined they became a bit quieter.

"Good morning, darling" her dad smiled. She sat down and looked at all of them. It was clear that they had been talking about her and probably discussing some embarrassing moments from her childhood.

They all had breakfast together and Elena decided to leave early so she could still spend some time in the cafe. The cafe where she had met Damon. Her heart began to beat faster when she thought of his piercing blue eyes, his charming smile and his strong hands that had caressed her on the night of their date. Elena really hoped she would see him there.

* * *

><p>When entering the cafe she immediately noticed Stefan was there. He was sitting by himself and he looked very melancholy. Elena felt a little bit bad for him because she knew that he did not have a lot of friends mainly because he was so quiet and as some people said 'brooding'. She wanted to go and talk to him but then decided not to because she did not know him at all and there was a chance that she might again question him about Damon and Elena could not risk another person suspecting that she had feelings for him.<p>

She went and sat by herself near the window. Just as she sat down someone touched her back, almost stroking her. Elena rapidly turned around and saw Damon. He looked so incredibly good that she wanted to kiss him then and there but rather than doing that she just said;

"Hello, Damon," she tried to sound slightly annoyed because after all she had turned him away just the day before and did not want to seem weak.

"I was hoping you would be here. Can I sit here?" Damon asked but took a seat before hearing Elena's answer. This made her a bit angry because it just showed that he thought he could do anything and she wouldn't mind.

"I was hoping that you reconsidered my proposal for another friendly date. So, Elena, will you give me a second chance? "he asked and looked into her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, like they had become lost in each other. Without thinking Elena said;

"I will. But this is your last chance; I hope that you understand that,"

"I do but trust me I will not screw this up. Once was enough," he grinned. Elena almost melted. She was actually happy they were going to go out again but she tried to conceal her smile with all her might, but she felt that Damon could see right through her.

They arranged their date for nine and decided that Damon would come pick her up. Elena could not concentrate in her classes all day. She kept day dreaming and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Once the evening came she could not calm herself. Her hands were slightly shaking and so was her voice. Something felt different this time. If last time Elena had really talked herself into the fact that they were going to meet as friends then this time she had no intention of doing so.

Her biggest decision was again what to wear. After long consideration she decided to go with a black skirt that looked absolutely amazing on her and a blue top. She wore her black pumps and overall thought that she had put together a great outfit.

At five minutes to nine the doorbell rang and she quickly left so her parents would not have another encounter with Damon. Elena thought that as a couple they looked amazingly well together. Damon's thoughts were exactly the same. The minute Elena had come through the door he had understood that he would not keep his eyes off of her.

They spent the evening talking and flirting. Damon's flirting was more obvious than Elena's but together they worked. Something between them felt so natural and comfortable that it surprised them both. After spending almost four hours in a restaurant, Damon invited Elena to his house. She agreed but did it in a very formal way.

* * *

><p>Once she entered his mansion, she could not understand how someone with no job was able to live such a life. Then Damon explained that his family was very rich and they had many houses so this one belonged to him. He led Elena to the living room and offered her a drink. They again spent a long time talking. Elena told Damon all about her girlfriends, Caroline and Bonnie, and her college life. When she asked Damon questions he immediately deflected.<p>

All throughout their conservation Damon had kept moving closer to Elena. When she realized this he was already sitting next to her with his hand on her thigh. Elena said quietly;

"Damon, you know what we agreed," but Damon kept looking into her eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her and at that moment Elena forgot everything they had discussed and responded with a kiss so passionate that in mere seconds Damon was on top of her with Elena pressed tightly to the couch. He slid is hand up her thigh and soon reached her panties. He gently caressed her clitoris and kept doing this slightly increasing his strength. Elena moaned with pleasure and whispered;

"Damon, I want to feel you inside me," It did not take long for Damon to respond. He felt such a lust for Elena he could not keep his hands off her. He began opening his pants when Elena started taking off his shirt and once she had done it, she moved her hands all over his back. Damon took condom and quickly put it on, his hands shaking. In just a moment he pulled Elena under him and thrust into her. They both moaned. Damon kept moving in and out of her until they both reached an orgasm.

They made love to each other many times that night and during that time nothing else existed.

When Elena woke up in Damon's arms the next morning, she felt so happy that she had slept with him. No regrets. Elena realized Damon was already awake and he kissed her gently. She decided to get dressed otherwise she could have just as easily stayed in Damon's bed the whole day. Damon kept begging her not to leave.

"Elena, you it doesn't matter if you don't go to your classes one time. Stay here with me. Let us repeat what we did last night," Elena blushed slightly.

"I have to go. I will probably see you again sometime soon anyway," she was reluctant to leave, but in the end she left. Elena walked to campus and on her way she kept replaying last night's events over and over in her head.

Damon did the same. He felt so great this morning. They had an amazing night together and Damon was so pleasantly surprised by Elena's actions in bed. He wanted her now more than ever. Damon actually felt like he had found his soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

Elena looked up from her desk and suddenly remembered she was in class. She had been so consumed by thoughts of Damon that she had entered a different reality. Caroline looked at her and asked:

„You okay, Elena? You seem distracted. Of course I don't blame you. This is the most boring lecture ever,"

„I'm fine. Great, actually. I need to talk to you, but not here. Let's go somewhere after class,"

„Do you want me to text Bonnie?"

„No. She won't want to hear this. Or she'll be too judgmental. I will talk to her later, once I know more about the situation myself," Caroline looked worriedly at Elena, but didn't say anything. She was a good friend and Elena knew that Caroline could be trusted.

They went to the café. Both girls ordered an espresso and began talking.

"Last night I slept with Damon," Caroline's happy/shocked expression confused Elena. She knew that Caroline thought he was insanely handsome but she usually wasn't too happy about Elena going after the bad boys.

"Elena, seriously? How was he? I bet that he was really amazing in bed, right? So are you going to keep sleeping with him or was it just a one night stand or..."

"Caroline!" Elena interrupted, "Just calm down. It was not a one night stand. As far as I know. We didn't really discuss anything. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. What am I supposed to do next? "

"Elena, for him it probably was just a night of hot and steamy sex. I don't mean to sound harsh, but do you really think he's the relationship kind? I am an expert when it comes to successful relationships and now I am telling you; it's better for you to find someone else than to pine after Damon,"

Elena felt incredibly upset. Everything that Caroline was saying was the truth. And she knew it. But how could she possibly stay away from Damon? Elena wanted him so badly. Just at that moment, Elena saw him standing across the street from the café.

"Damn it. It's Damon. I don't want to have the awkward conversation with him,"

"Let's handle this with grace and dignity, Elena. Just think, you spent an amazing night together and you showed him how great you are at everything and now you have to show to him that you are perfectly okay with only the one time, "

"I know what I have to do," Elena snapped, but really she was so grateful to Caroline because everything that her best friend had said had helped her a lot.

Caroline and Elena left the café and once they were on the street, Damon was right in front of them. Caroline quickly made an excuse to go and look at something so the two of them were left standing there alone.

"Hello, Elena," Damon said with his usual smirk.

"Damon. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" Elena was extremely confused with what to do or what to say. She then remembered Caroline's words and immediately became more confident.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I can't abandon Caroline. It was nice to see you," Elena took a step forward and wanted to walk away when Damon grabbed her arm.

"You are trying to avoid me, so we wouldn't have to talk about last night," he whispered. Elena felt her whole body shiver.

"What is there to talk about? We had a great time and now it's over," these words were like a knife to both Damon's and Elena's heart because they both wanted to be together but Elena was convinced it would not work and Damon had too many issues with relationships.

"Elena, everyone knows that I am not too enthusiastic when it comes to relationships, but something keeps pulling me to you. I don't want it to be just one night. I can't bear the thought of someone else being with you," Elena was dumbfounded. Was he trying to trick her or was he being honest? She didn't understand how it could be possible that she had managed to get Damon Salvatore, a real bad boy, to want to be with her so badly.

"Can we not do this now, Damon?" she finally spoke. Everyone around them was staring at them. Elena took Damon's hand off her arm and kept it in hers just for a moment. But this moment was what told Damon that Elena wanted him too.

She walked away, her chocolaty locks of hair shining in the sun. Damon needed her. Elena was what he had been waiting for his whole life. He would never let her go.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark when Elena got home from her walk. She had been thinking things through, yet had come to no conclusion. After taking a shower and writing a long and pointless entry in her diary she decided to keep avoiding what was important to her. Elena put on a dress and quickly left the house, telling no one of what she was doing or where she was going.<p>

About thirty minutes later she arrived on Damon's doorstep. Elena was hesitant. She didn't know whether it was appropriate to show up like this but she took a chance and knocked.

Damon opened the door shirtless and apparently quite drunk. This ruined all of Elena's plans for talking things through because now she realized that she had absolutely no control.

"I knew you'd come," Damon said it in such a smug way it annoyed Elena to no end.

"I came to talk. Because we couldn't earlier. I actually just didn't know what to say,"

"And you do now?" Damon asked while sweeping away a lock of hair from Elena's face and gently caressing her cheek. Elena moved away.

"Why did you tell me all those things before? Were they true or did you want to make a momentary impact?" Damon cringed. This was what he was dreading. Just for a moment he had let himself be vulnerable and now it will always come back to haunt him.

"What if I meant them Elena? That doesn't change the fact that I will always be incapable of having a relationship. Why can't we just enjoy this while it lasts?"

He moved close to Elena and kissed her. Elena didn't resist. She responded even more lustfully than ever but something felt very wrong about the situation. However, she knew that she could not resist Damon now so she let herself be seduced.

They somehow managed to get to Damon's bedroom. He opened Elena's dress and slid his hands down her back. Elena whispered in his ear:

"Just take it off, Damon. I want you," Damon did exactly what she wanted and not a moment later they were on the bed. Elena felt herself being overcome by pleasure. Damon was kissing her all over. Starting with her neck, he slowly moved down to her ripe breasts and later to her wet heat. He gave Elena the satisfaction that she needed. Elena took his length in her hand and started slowly teasing him, but later made him come. They then joined together and made love for the rest of the night. Consumed by each other. Only to awaken to a very unpleasant surprise.

* * *

><p>Note Sorry for the late update. I had a few problems with the uploading. Hope you like this newest chapter and are looking forward to more! Please review! Martina.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.**

They heard the door open and a very soft and silky voice ask:

"Damon, are you home?"

"Katherine," Damon whispered. Elena noticed he was in an actual state of panic. He jumped off the bed and dressed in a hurry. Elena did the same because she did not know what to do in a situation like this. They looked at each other. Damon's eyes were filled with sadness and worry. After this exchange of looks they headed downstairs, where a smug Katherine awaited them.

"Good morning, my dears. Have a good night? " Elena was confused. What did Katherine want? What was the reason for her very apparent happiness? Elena could not help but feel like she was being tricked by both Katherine and Damon. Something was off. She turned to Damon and said:

"I should be going. I'll let you two talk," she had no idea whether to hug him or give him a kiss, and also Katherine was watching both of them so intensely that Elena just gave him a forced and awkward smile and then left quickly and quietly.

Once Elena was gone Damon finally had the ability to express his anger. Katherine was becoming a nuisance. He walked up to her with his eyes so wide that they looked like he was about to kill her. Katherine, however, was in an extremely good mood. She was under the impression that Damon had finally slept with Elena and therefore was now going to move on from this victim, but she had no idea what Damon's feelings were really like, how much he cared about Elena and wanted to be with her and let him love her. Damon finally approached Katherine and, standing close to her, whispered in her ear:

"If you ever show up here again, I will kill you. Don't think that I'm joking. This girl is someone who I care about and also someone who you'll never be," Katherine's eyes widened and her lips slightly parted in surprise. Damon had never talked back to her before and now he was even threatening her. Her face now showed pure anger and fury, her eyes glistening she said in a loud voice:

"Never talk to me like that again. I shall come and go as I please and I don't care who you're with because we both know you'll end up hurting her and then you will feel guilty. That is why I have always encouraged you to have meaningless sex. It's much more fun and you don't have any emotional problems to deal with," Damon wanted to rip her throat out, but instead of responding he left the house, heading straight to the bar to get a drink. Katherine had voiced his greatest fears and he was incredibly mad at her because she knew it would have a massive impact on him and his attitude towards Elena.

* * *

><p>Once Elena got home she ran upstairs and fell in her bed. The situation between Damon, Katherine and her had been incredibly disturbing and she wanted to forget all about it. She put on a t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs to get her comfort food – chocolate. Out of nowhere a naughty smile appeared on her face, when she remembered how amazing last night had been. Elena decided to call Caroline and tell her all about it.<p>

Looking for the phone Elena walked into Jeremy's room. He was not there but she saw that he was chatting with someone on the internet. She walked up to the screen and began reading the messages. They were from Bonnie. Elena was lost for words. It was obvious they were more than just friends, but when had that happened? Was she really such a bad sister and friend that she had not even asked either of them about what was new in their lives? At the same time Elena couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that her little brother was dating her best friend. Elena knew that Bonnie was an amazing and wonderful person and she decided that Jeremy needed someone, who she knew was acceptable, especially since Jeremy's previous girlfriends had been quite frightening. Elena continued her search for the phone, smiling.

After calling Caroline she felt great because Caroline had been so supportive and interested. At times a little too much. Besides talking about Damon and Tyler, who had apparently done something very romantic the night before, the two girls were discussing and even more important subject. Elena's birthday party.

Caroline had completely taken on the role of party-planner and instructed Elena to just sit back and do nothing. Now, with everything planned, Caroline finally informed Elena of the details.

"So, we are doing it at my house, next Saturday, because you know that my mom is going away for the week end and has instructed me to look after it. Also I have invited a few people. Maybe more than a few and I have arranged all the other things, like alcohol. The big question is, will you invite Damon?"

"I don't think he would like this type of party. Maybe. I suppose I should ask him, rather than assume that he just doesn't want to come," Elena pondered.

"Do it! We need more hot guys there, otherwise the party will look lame," Elena thought for a moment and after discussing a few more things hung up.

She decided that she was going to invite Damon. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Elena was browsing in the bookstore when she felt a hand on the small of her back and turned around to find Damon there. He looked slightly down and Elena did not know if it was the right time to invite him to her birthday party.<p>

"How are you?" she asked but instead of answering Damon took her face in his hands and kissed her. Elena felt butterflies in her stomach and at that moment she knew that she absolutely had to have him at her party, otherwise she had no point in going there, because she had no intention of flirting with other guys or having them flirt with her. She was Damon's now.

"Damon," she began, but he again started moving close to her face, "Before you do that again, I have to ask you something," Damon felt worried. Was Elena really about to ask him something serious and relationship related?

"Are you free this weekend? There is a party at Caroline's house, actually it's my birthday party, and I would really love it if you could come," Damon cringed. He had just decided he was going to keep it quite uninvolved and casual with Elena, but now that she was expecting him to make a commitment and come to her party, and meet her friends, he felt like his whole decision had just been crossed out. Damon's only wish was to be with Elena, to have the two of them alone together, with no one to distract them, but knowing the rules of life, he knew that was impossible and dreams like these did not help him at all. He forced a smile and said, as believably as he could:

"I would love to come," and then with an intense look he pulled close to Elena, "But I will only be there for you," Elena's heart skipped a beat. She kissed him softly, to tease him and then left, leaving Damon with a sense of fulfillment.

* * *

><p>Damon was frantically walking around the living room, holding the glass of whiskey in his hand. He did not know how many moor he could have, before getting drunk. Feeling anxious he had already re-dressed three times and now had decided that his whole wardrobe had to be changed the next day. Every black t-shirt and pair of black jeans he put on seemed to have a flaw and he ended up wearing his black leather pants and a black jersey. His hands were shaking as he wrapped Elena's gift, a first edition of 'The Call Of The Wild' by Jack London, so his wrapping was very sloppy and untidy. Damon looked at himself in the mirror, but who he saw looking back at him did not appear to be him. It was another person, a man who was capable of having Elena as his girlfriend. A man who can be caring, understanding and sociable. Someone who a woman, like Elena, could imagine her life with.<p>

At Elena's house the same type of problems were troubling Elena's mind. As she searched for the perfect outfit, she kept thinking to herself only about what Damon would want to see on her, or maybe later take off. Noticing her thoughts Elena was at a loss, because she could not understand how she could possibly be so obsessed with one man. Elena imagined her life with him if they would really be together and if he could ever gain all the qualities she wanted for her perfect boyfriend, but Damon was not like that; in fact he seemed to be the complete opposite of Elena's vision. As hard as Elena tried, her predictions always seemed to end if him cheating on her, because she had become too boring or him leaving her, because he felt that life without her would be better than with her. All these scenarios tortured Elena, because despite of everything she felt like Damon would be perfect for her. To her it seemed like the evening had not begun in a good way.

By the time Elena drove to Caroline's house she had already gone over the million different possibilities of how this evening would go. Elena looked stunningly beautiful as always in a short, pale pink and beige cocktail dress. Her hair was curled and now even she had to admit that she looked a lot like Katherine, which in her opinion was just another small detail that was going to impact the evening in some way. And she was not wrong.

Elena walked through the house, accepting all the birthday wishes and big hug from both Bonnie and Caroline. When talking to her friends Elena noticed that there was a dark figure in the back yard that could be seen through the window. It was Damon. Elena told Caroline and Bonnie that that was Damon and they both encouraged her to go out there and talk to him. Taking a deep breath Elena went to the open door and once she was in the yard, she quietly said: "Hi,"

There was no answer but in an instant Damon was in front of her and pinned her to the wall. Elena gave out a muffled cry but Damon seemed mad with anger. He said through closed teeth:

"I told you to leave me alone. I told you it would end badly. I am not your toy anymore. We may have a past but I am more than willing to overlook it. It meant nothing to me, just as it did to you, Katherine," at that moment Elena managed to remove Damon's hand from her mouth and give out a whisper:

"It's Elena," Damon jumped away from her. Both his body and his face were expressing his intense shock and sudden panic.

"I didn't know, Elena. You just looked like her. I…" Elena was breathless. She stared at the man in front of her who had seemed like a monster just a moment ago. This was proof that he truly was the bad boy she had always imagined. Damon took a step closer, but did it cautiously, in fear that he might scare her. But Elena did not back away. She just kept looking into his eyes.

"Why did you …" Elena began but had no idea what to ask. Her whole mind was filling with more questions every second. Had Damon really had an affair with Katherine, his own step sister?

Damon's heart was racing. But he knew he couldn't just give up.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that," he took another step closer to her, but this time Elena raised her hand as if to point out that that was close enough.

"I need to get back to the party," she said and walked to the door.

"Elena. Can I stay?" Damon looked at her pleadingly. She turned to him and, arranging her hair like it was before Damon's anger outburst, said:

"Yes,"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I had originally intended to include all of the party in this chapter, but decided it would be more interesting to leave it at the point where it is unclear how the evening will turn out. I really hope that you like it and please review! Martina


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7.**

The evening was a complete success despite the horrible ordeal that had happened between the two lovers. Elena had spent the evening talking to her friends and enjoy every type of liquor she had been able to find and Damon had just sat on the living room sofa, trying to catch a glimpse of her whenever she walked by.

When the party came to an end and almost everyone had already left, Damon finally got up and walked over to Elena who was saying goodbye to a very handsome man. A sharp stab of jealousy rushed through Damon. Any man who talked to Elena in such a pick-up way, in Damon's eyes, was a complete jerk. As far as he was concerned, she was his.

"Elena, can we talk or are you still upset? I know what happened was absolutely inexcusable, but I can assure you it will never happen again," Damon's overconfident approach annoyed Elena, but she couldn't help but smile slightly when he gave her his typical naughty grin.

"We can talk, but after everyone has left. I won't abandon them now," Elena proceeded saying goodbye to everyone, as Damon stood opposite her in the narrow corridor. He kept looking at her and thinking to himself how truly lovely she was. The girl had such a big heart that he was afraid of what his impact might be on it.

Only Bonnie and Caroline remained in the house. It was already dawn. Elena embraced both of her friends and then, with a slight wink, turned to Damon and walked over to the door as a hint of her departure. Damon immediately followed her. The two girls were left standing and they were both smiling at the sight of such a wonderful relationship forming. Once Elena and Damon were outside the house, Damon stopped Elena in her tracks by standing in front of her. He grabbed her and pulling her into him kissed her so deeply that Elena's heart nearly exploded from both surprise and pleasure. She could not stay mad at Damon for long. As bad as their encounter in the garden had been, it was just a misunderstanding, so Elena decided to ignore it; however, curiosity was one of her weaknesses so she was still intrigued by Damon's attitude towards Katherine. But at this moment she could not think of all this, she was lost in his kiss, his touch his body, that was pressed tightly against hers and highly aroused.

"Let's go to my place," Elena managed to get out between kisses. Damon stopped and with his usual smirk said;

"Lead the way,"

Elena snuck Damon in through the back door of the house and led him quietly up to her room. The fact that she was living with her parents was an inconvenience but they didn't have enough money to pay for both her university expenses and an apartment. Damon kept giggling while they were going up the stairs to her room, which made Elena really worried that someone might wake up and see them, but when they got to the second floor Elena noticed that no one was home. She immediately turned to him and giving him a quick, seductive look, kissed him.

During this kiss many clothing items were removed. The kiss lasted for several minutes, it was passionate and both Damon and Elena used their tongue. Their tongues met and Damon felt Elena slightly teasing him. She then stopped and began to kiss him all over his upper body. Neck, stomach, chest. Damon felt pleasantly surprised and at the same time he felt his erection growing. Suddenly he realized he was not going to be able to stand Elena's teasing for much longer so he pulled her close to him, took her in his arms and carried her to her bed. Damon slid his hands all over her body, over her ripe breasts and then down lower, after which he began to gently massage her clitoris. Elena felt her hair stand on ends and the rush of intense pleasure that went through her. She parted her lips and let out a moan, which made Damon continue his action more rapidly, until Elena reached and orgasm.

After this Elena felt empowered. She straddled Damon and moved her hips around in circles so both he and she would achieve maximum satisfaction. Damon moved his hands all over her; through her hair, gently caressing her face and then over her backbone which made Elena shiver. They eventually both reached their release and then Damon took Elena in his arms and held her tightly pressed to him under the covers. They were both sleeping with their eyes closed, blissfully.

* * *

><p>After this night Damon and Elena met more often. Not only to spend the night together, but go to cafes and restaurants. Elena felt like Damon was spoiling her, but did not say a word, because she was happy, and she thought she felt that he was too. Neither of them told anyone about their meetings and did not label themselves as boyfriendgirlfriend either. They were just two people in love. Elena felt like she had found her soul mate; they could talk for hours and still have more to discuss.

One beautifully sunny morning Damon had asked Elena to meet him at their usual café. Elena had woken up early, gone for a jog and taken a refreshing shower. She really felt like now, after a long time, everything was finally going good. She put on her shorts and her black top and left the house, smiling and enjoying herself.

When she met up with Damon he had already ordered for them. Two caramel Frappuccino's , because of the extreme heat. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his black jeans and looked extremely sexy. Elena had no doubt that he was the sexiest man alive.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," were Damon's first words as he leaned over to Elena and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly. Everyone was looking at them, probably because they were the most beautiful couple in the entire town.

"We saw each other yesterday. You're being too dramatic, but I have to admit I missed you too…" Elena said quietly drifting off. Damon had no idea what had happened, but Elena's face was overcome by fear.

He looked where she was looking and noticed a tall, blonde man standing and staring at them with a very familiar grin. As he began to advance, Elena leaned closer to Damon.

"Hello, love," the man said in a very smooth voice with a sexy English accent.

"Hello, Klaus. Klaus, this is Damon. Damon this is my ex-boyfriend Klaus,"

"Those words always sting, just a bit," Klaus said mocking both Elena and Damon. What a jerk, was Damon's first thought. He looked at Elena and noticed that her face now expressed sadness and even a hint of humility. Damon could not have that. To see Elena feel bad in any way was like a knife to his heart.

"Can I join you?" Klaus asked but really it was more of a demand and he thought he already knew that Elena would say yes.

"No," Damon protested but then realized that Elena would want him to be civil, "This really is breakfast just for the two of us,"

"Oh, I understand. Elena?" Klaus then asked waiting for Elena's answer.

"Damon's right. I'm sorry. Maybe another time,"

"Hmm," Klaus laughed quietly to himself. He then bowed his head slightly which was a gesture that he was departing and left. Damon looked at Elena questioningly.

"You don't want to know," was her answer to the question he was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8.**

Elena sat on her bed looking out the window. Yesterday's encounter with Klaus had been extremely awkward and she still blushed every time she remembered Damon's reaction. After he had left they had barely spoken to each other and even now Elena did not know what she would say if she called him or met him. She quickly wrote something down in her diary and then grabbed her jacket and left the house.

Bonnie was waiting for Elena in the town square. She was sitting on the bench quietly observing the people passing by. When she saw Elena she jumped up and strode to her enthusiastically.

"Elena! Hey!" she embraced her friend and gave her a heartwarming kiss on the cheek.

"Bonnie! I feel like I haven't seen you for ages," They both sat down.

"That's because you haven't, but I forgive you. You have been hanging out with Damon, haven't you?"

Elena nodded with a sly smile.

"It's been going so great, I just didn't want to tell anyone and yesterday, when we were in the café, Klaus showed up,"

"Argh, I'm sorry Elena, I have no idea how you could have ever been with him. He is such an arrogant jerk,"

"I know. It was a huge mistake, but then again the first time I met time I thought he was the same. Am I just attracted to this type of guy? That is just really depressing,"

"No," Bonnie laughed heartily, "We both know Damon's not like that, at least not with you. He might have been with many women, but I feel like that's in the past. He's different with you somehow. Don't worry, Elena. You said it yourself; you are having such a great time together. I remember you telling me how hard it was to keep up appearances with Klaus because he kept making you angry,"

"I know. Damon seems like the perfect guy. I just hope it's going to stay that way. It just seems like we are starting to encounter obstacles; first Katherine, now Klaus," Elena sighed and looked longingly at the passersby.

* * *

><p>Damon had spent the entire day reliving their date at the café. <em>What a jerk. An absolute idiot. Even I am not that slimy. <em>He thought to himself the whole time. The more he thought about Klaus and the fact that he had once been with Elena and had his hands on her, the more he wanted to rip his throat out, so he could never say anything ever again.

Damon's past girlfriends if you could call them that had always been the same – naïve, flirtatious, moody and almost always models. Elena was a new challenge for Damon in that department because she was incredibly stubborn and quite mysterious. He liked the challenge but was unsure of how their relationship could progress because Damon knew that in the past he had always only been interested in the 'chase'.

* * *

><p>Seeing a mailman ringing at their door Elena rushed to receive the delivery. The man looked really tired and could not stand Elena's excitement about the package he was delivering. It was most certainly a box of flowers. Once he was gone, Elena quickly went inside and opened it only to find that the card said; <em>With all my love, Klaus.<em> This was not what Elena had expected or wanted. She had hoped that Damon would finally make a gesture or an appearance but she was just further irritated by Klaus.

Klaus did not care for Elena and she knew that, so whatever he was doing must have been because he disliked the idea of her being with someone like Damon Salvatore or anyone at all. Elena put the roses in a vase, but instead of putting them in her room, she left them in the kitchen. She did not want to look at them.

At about 8 o'clock in the evening Caroline called and she was so enthusiastic about something that she made Elena smile.

"So, today I was ordering my coffee, as always, when I suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Damon," Elena's heart skipped a beat.

"He had his back to me and was talking on the phone. I heard the entire conversation and there was not a sentence in it that was not about you. Apparently he was talking to a guy named Elijah and he was telling him all about you and how you took his breath away from the moment he saw you," Elena could not believe what Caroline was telling her. She did have a tendency to exaggerate, but why would she?

"I hope that this is what you wanted to hear," Caroline almost squealed, "Because honestly when I hear the conversation I felt so happy for you both. He is so smitten with you,"

"Thanks, Care," Elena said, still smiling, "I really needed to hear this. After yesterday, when Damon met Klaus, I was not too sure about how he feels,"

They talked some more about Caroline and Tyler and then about their outfits for the college party that was supposed to happen next week.

When Elena hung up, she heard the doorbell ring. She had no idea who could be paying her a visit so she cautiously went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello, love," Klaus smirked. He looked at her with his seductive eyes and Elena wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Klaus, why do you keep showing up? Or did I misunderstand our breakup?" She said in an irritated tone so he would know that he was not welcome, but rather than taking the hint, he took a step forward and not a moment later he was already in Elena's living room.

"I have always told you that you have a lovely home, haven't I?" He said, looking at Elena and zooming in on her breasts which were barely covered by her nightie. She took one of the jackets from the nearby hanger and put it on.

"Why are you here?" Elena could not stand the awkwardness anymore.

"I have come to offer you a deal," He began trying to be more charming than ever, "You see, Damon Salvatore is a man of many secrets and I just happen to know one of his darkest ones. If it ever came out his life would be ruined and well, yours along with it, if you were still together, that is," Elena's eyes grew darker.

"In fact this is more like a favor that I ask or rather demand of you; break up with him or I will make sure that he does not have a normal life again," Elena did not know what to believe. Her heart was racing and she felt her palms begin to sweat.

"I don't trust you. At all. How do I know that you in fact do know something about him?"

"Because I have inside sources, but even telling you would be betrayal," Klaus approached her and looked in to her eyes. How Elena wished it was Damon that was standing in front of her!

"It's your choice Elena, but let's just say; it's not really me who wants this. I am just merely along for the ride," He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but Elena pushed him away. Without another word, he left, leaving Elena completely dumbfounded and alone. How was she supposed to make this decision? Yes, she did not trust Klaus, but at the same time, could she really, so easily, risk Damon's well being? She ran upstairs and turned to her diary as well as opened a wine bottle she had just recently bought. Elena knew she had to decide soon, so she did nothing else, but think.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9.**

A week had passed and Elena was still no closer to deciding what to do about Damon and Klaus. She had been preoccupied with her lectures and also Caroline's latest disagreement with Tyler. She had not spoken to Damon, not only because Elena had no idea what to say, but also because she had heard from Stefan that he had gone out of town for a few days. There was no clarity for Elena in the matter of Klaus's demand. But she had decided that she would make up her mind before the college party.

She sat down at her table and wanted to paint her nails, when a strange sound struck her with surprise. It came from outside her window. Elena walked slowly over to the window and peeked out. It was Damon. He was throwing pebbles at the glass. Elena didn't waste a second, she ran downstairs and out of the house. When approaching him she appeared calm and composed.

"Damon, I didn't expect to see you," He walked over and kissed Elena on the cheek, but seeing her respond her moved to her lips and gave her a sensual kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call. I was out of town and lost my phone. How have you been?" Elena's cheek's flushed with a pretty color of pink. She had been almost certain that Damon had been trying to avoid her in some way and also because she had no idea how to respond to Damon's question. Seeing her blush, Damon moved closed to her and whispered;

"Come on. Let's go,"

"Go where?"

"Trust me," he said quietly in her ear. He took Elena by her waist and started to walk slowly, and Elena walked along with him. He looked so peaceful; Elena could not help but forget all her troubles and everything that had been bothering her all week.

They walked all the way to the park. The park was actually more like a forest with paths, which had a steep hill and wonderful waterfalls and streams running along it. The place felt magical. Elena had been here before, mostly alone. She loved the fresh air, the exercise of the walk and the view, once you got to the top. Damon seemed to be enjoying the walk just as much as her. Elena smiled to herself seeing Damon's eyes sparkle every time he looked at her. She felt so happy at the moment that there seemed to be nothing she wanted more than just to spend time with Damon in this forest.

"Almost at the top," he said and offered his hand to Elena, to help her overcome the last steepness of the hill. They got to the top of the hill and sat down in the fresh grass. Elena rested her head on his shoulder and they both stared at the vastness beyond. It was truly romantic. Elena could not believe Damon could be this way. Such simple romanticism was what she liked the most. And he was able to offer this to her!

They sat peacefully, in each other's embrace for hours. The sun had gone down when they began their way downhill. Once at the bottom, Damon took Elena's hands in his and said;

"Elena, come to my house tonight. I can't bear to spend another night, without you by my side," Elena felt her heart almost stop and her smile push through.

"Of course, I will," she finally said, but could not say more, because in just a mere second Damon's lips were on hers. Elena closed her eyes tightly and ran her hands though his hair. Damon pushed her close to his body and let his hands down to the small of her back. Elena felt Damon's arousal grow, but she realized that they were too far from his house.

"Damon," she managed to get out, "Do you think this is the right place?"

"Oh, I most certainly do," He said and pulled Elena up against him. Elena gave out a gasp and smiled. They were both thinking the same thing. Damon moved Elena up against one of the trees and pushed up her dress. When her entered her with all this length, Elena moaned. Damon kept the in and out motion going whilst caressing Elena's wet heat. Elena had her hands on his back, and was holding on for dear life. She moved her head close to his neck and began kissing him, but through the pleasure, her kisses turned to small bites and hickeys. Damon felt Elena reach an orgasm and without holding back, he achieved the same. Elena rested her head against the rough tree bark. She had never thought that she would make love with someone in the wild. She and Damon fit so well together. Damon was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"Damon, are you up?" Elena asked quietly, setting the breakfast tray down next to the bed. She had managed to make pancakes, but it had not been an easy task, since Damon's kitchen contained almost nothing but alcohol and the bare essentials. It looked like he never went in there.<p>

"Hmm?" Damon sighed with his eyes still closed. Elena leaned close to him and started kissing his face, then his chest and eventually got down to his cock. She took him in her hand and started moving it up and down. This made him become very alert.

"You really are perfect, you know," he smirked and Elena responded. Damon grabbed her and pulling her close, kissed her. Elena straddled him and began moving her hips in a circle. Damon groaned but she put her finger up against his lips and leaned forward to kiss him. Damon felt their tongues touch and hers begin to move sensually against his. Damon felt like he had reached maximum pleasure just when Elena got off him and took him in her mouth. Damon came, but felt like he needed to make Elena feel the same way. He laid her on the bed and moving all over her body with his tongue he finally came to her heat. Elena grabbed the bed railing. She felt the pleasure wash all over her.

After the morning's wake up, Elena felt really strongly about Damon. All the times they had spent together had been so amazing. She knew that she needed to find out his feelings for her, because then they could both decide what to do with Klaus.

"And you believe him?" Damon said with complete surprise.

"How am I supposed to know if he knows something about you or not? You are quite mysterious,"

"But do you really think that I am capable of doing something so bad, that my life would be ruined because of it. Please, Elena. I expect you to think more highly of me," Damon looked genuinely disappointed. This made Elena's face turn a shade of bright pink, although she still did not think that Damon was completely right. Klaus would not have been so boastful and confident if he had nothing to use as blackmail.

"He said, he was not alone in this. If he is paired up with someone, I would think it'd be Katherine. She was not too happy to see us together," Damon went over to Elena and cupped her face in his hands.

"Stop worrying. If it is something, then it's probably just something embarrassing, and that I can handle, just as long as I have you by my side," He said and kissed her forehead. Elena's lips turned from a pout to a smile. She knew, she had nothing to worry about. When Damon was around, it felt like there was nothing else in the World, but the two of them.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. There is a party tonight. It's a college thing, but the more the merrier. Let's go together. Klaus will probably be there, so we can confront him or I have a feeling, he will confront us,"

"That sounds like a plan," Damon smiled and putting his hand around Elena's waist lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Elena giggled. The happiness these two felt was immeasurable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>/ I really hope you like this chapter. I have been extremely wrapped up in exam craziness, so finally getting away and doing some writing has been extremely wonderful. I will be gone for a week now, due to a very much needed holiday in Spain, but I will be back with new ideas. Again, I hope you like it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10.**

Elena stepped into and overcrowded room. There were people drinking every imaginable type of alcohol and people that were crossing sexual boundaries in public. She had arranged for her and Damon to meet here at the party and was now desperately trying to find him. Elena was wearing a beautiful skin tight red, silk dress that made her look incredibly sexy. Everyone, well everyone that was sober enough, that she walked past checked her out. She was walking past an open door when she felt someone grab her waist and pull her into another room. Elena was pressed against a strong body and she immediately knew it was Damon.

"Missed me?" he said with his usual smirk, but instead of being annoyed with it Elena blushed prettily and gave him a kiss.

"Have you seen Klaus anywhere?" she asked, looking uneasy.

"Stop being so worried, Elena. I told you that there is nothing to worry about," Damon almost gave out a laugh but realized it would not be appropriate, because Elena was genuinely worried.

"Let's go out there and have fun, before the unavoidable awkward conversation with Klaus," Elena said in an enthusiastic voice. This made Damon smile, because he loved to see her happy, but he rarely saw her this way, other than when the two of them were enjoying the privacy of his house.

Just when they walked out of the room a pop-sy song began and Elena pulled Damon to the side of the room where some people were dancing.

_Great, this will go down well _Damon thought to himself before saying,

"Elena, I can't dance. I don't want to," Elena just laughed and this made Damon fall in love with her even more. Her beautiful smile illuminated the entire room. Her gorgeous chocolaty locks moving to the rhythm of the song made her look like a polished wood nymph. She just looked too good to be true.

"Damon, please. Let's enjoy ourselves," Elena did not have to say another word before Damon was already holding her and spinning her around in every direction, whilst still maintaining his cool attitude. They danced till they were out of breath, forgetting everything else.

After a while they both decided to rest and therefore found a place to sit. Damon provided them with drinks and they talked for a long time. They both felt comfortable being in public. Being seen. Elena even preferred that there were people surrounding them. It made what they had seem even more real, than it already was.

"Do you know what's you next step in life? Where you will be moving onto after college? " Damon asked, genuinely curious.

"I have not yet decided, but I have a few options. I know that I want to stay in Mystic Falls. This my home. I of course want to see the World, but not live anywhere else permanently. Job-wise, I know that I will try and find a journal or newspaper here that will take me. If not journalism, my second option is definitely PR," Elena said with a smile and then excused herself to go to the bathroom. When walking she felt dizzy. It was probably the alcohol. She barely made it to the toilet without tripping over something. She stood over the sink and let the water run. She splashed her face with cold water before realizing someone had entered the room. She quickly turned around to see Klaus standing there and locking the door, looking even more cunning and satisfied with himself than ever.

* * *

><p>"Elena. I didn't expect to see you here," he approached her slowly trying to meet her eyes, but Elena kept looking away. She felt so uncomfortable and her body was screaming this emotion so loudly that Klaus, noticing this, gave out a little laugh.<p>

"I'm here with Damon," she said, finally looking at him.

"Oh, so you have decided. Isn't that a bit rash, considering this will probably ruin his life," Elena caught her breath. Damon had previously calmed her, but seeing and talking to Klaus again made her even more nervous than before.

Klaus kept coming closer and Elena did not like this at all. She tried to move to the door, but Klaus stopped her by putting out his hand, which caught her by her stomach. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear:

"Why are you so bent on being with Damon? Avoid him the humiliation and just dump him and come back to me," Elena could not believe what she was hearing. Klaus wanted her back? He was the one to break up with her. He pulled her closer to him and Elena felt him becoming aroused. This was too much. She pushed him away but he kept holding onto her and momentarily Elena felt his lips on her neck. At that moment she heard a knock on the door.

"Elena?" It was Damon's voice.

"Damon!" Elena cried out, but Klaus covered her mouth. It was too late because Damon, hearing Elena's voice broke the door open and discovering Elena captured in Klaus's arms rushed towards them and pulling Elena out of his grip took her in his embrace. To Elena's surprise, Klaus actually seemed scared and looked weak and helpless. He was obviously afraid of Damon's physical strength.

"So the dark knight finally decided to make an appearance?" Klaus was back to his usual self.

"I'm going to kill you," Damon took a step forward, but Elena stopped him in his tracks.

"Damon, stop. He's not worth it," she gave Klaus an angry look and took Damon by the hand leading him out of the bathroom, but before they made it any further Klaus spoke;

"I don't see any point in keeping this to myself any longer" the couple turned around and holding her breath Elena waited for the secret to finally come out.

"I know you slept with Katherine," Elena felt her heart nearly stop, but Klaus kept looking at Damon, "How do you think people will react when they find out? Your own sister. Step sister, but it won't really matter to others will it. Especially your parents,"

Elena looked at Damon only to find him completely stunned as well. He obviously was not expecting this. Damon had considered this his best kept secret. No one was supposed to know. Only him and Katherine.

"You don't have any proof," he finally managed to speak.

"On the contrary, love," Klaus smirked, "I do. A little birdie provided me with all that I need,"

Damon felt his body shiver with fear. How could he get proof? Who was the person that wanted to get back at him so badly? It surely could not be Katherine herself, because she would never reveal her promiscuous nature. He knew he did not have many friends, but at the same time he didn't quite know who his enemies were. What he worried most about at the moment was Elena. He turned to her, only to find himself unable to say anything. He looked into her eyes and saw disappointment staring back at him. Damon even thought he saw her eyes watering, but her eyes were always so vivid he could not tell.

"Elena …" he began but words escaped him.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about, but Elena, if you ever need a friend you know where to find me," He walked past them with an air of confidence, leaving the couple stranded in uncomfortable silence.

"Katherine? How could you? Does she mean anything to you now?" Elena felt her head filling with questions.

"It was a long time ago Elena, when our families had just merged. She appeared to be different because she's good at hiding her manipulative side, and I fell for it. Since then I have not felt anything towards her. You have to believe me," He took her hands in his and waited for an answer, whilst feeling himself tear up. He could not lose her. Not again. After all they had been through in such a short amount of time, he could not lose her now.

Elena looked him in the eyes and moving closer to him spoke quietly;

"I decided, that when the truth came out, I would be by your side. Whatever it was. And I will not go back on my promise," Elena saw a tear run down Damon's cheek.

"I love you so much," he said and pulling her close, kissed her passionately. Elena could not help but respond. Whatever Damon did, did not change her feelings about him. She loved him with all her heart and every mistake he made did not seem to matter to her. She looked past them, because all she wanted was to be with him. Damon made her feel safe and good about herself.

"Damon," Elena said breaking out of his kiss, "Who was it that gave the information to Klaus?"

"That I don't know. But hopefully, with your help, I can find that out. Elena, would you be willing to help me?"

"Whatever it takes," she whispered and kissed him again. She just could not get enough of him. And Damon could most certainly not get enough of her. They stood there kissing each other with more longing than ever, but they did not know that the culprit behind this whole dramatic scene was watching them.

A man smiled to himself. An angry smile. A vengeful smile. He moved through the room of young adults already thinking of another plot to ruin Damon's life. A plot that would make him lose the respect of the town and everything, every single thing, he loves. But especially the person he loves the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Again sorry for the late upload. Hope you like the newest intrigue and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11.**

Elena opened her beautiful brown eyes only to find Damon looking right into them. Just yesterday they had been caught up in a dramatic incident between themselves and Klaus, but today all seemed to be forgotten. She pushed herself up in bed and rested her head against the headboard and listened to the silence that was present in Damon's house.

"Good morning," he said, moving his body closer to hers. Even though last night they had gone to his place and fallen asleep in each other's arms, Damon could not help but feel like there was some kind of distance between him and Elena.

"Morning," Elena replied softly with a smile, "Are we having breakfast?" Elena seemed to be trying to avoid talking about last night and Damon could get on board with that so he just smiled gently and nodded.

"We are, but I hope that you are not expecting it to be prepared here. I have absolutely no food, no supplies,"

"That's a very false statement and I will prove how wrong it really is," she said and climbed out of bed. Since it was a Saturday Elena felt perfectly comfortable just not doing anything, so she took one of Damon's shirts, that she had already worn before and put it on, leaving her only partially clothed, but she knew that Damon wouldn't mind. It was a white shirt with dark blue stripes and Elena was actually surprised that Damon owned something that was not a shade of either black or gray.

Damon found her already working in the kitchen. She was standing over a large bowl filled with ingredients, but Damon could not tell what she was making.

"Need help?"

Elena turned to him and with a wide smile said; "I think I can manage," This made Damon smile back, because it made him realize that if he had felt something wrong before, when they were still in the bedroom, it was definitely gone now. Elena appeared to be her usual self.

She moved quickly about the kitchen, grabbing everything from his cupboards like she lived in the house instead of him. Damon stood there and admired her. Her energy, her beauty, her intelligence, her creativity, he could go on and on, but he stopped his train of thought when he noticed that Elena was looking at him with a very distraught look.

"The news about yours and Katherine's one night stand is probably all over town now. Aren't you worried?" Elena asked looking more concerned than ever.

"If I have you by my side, that's all I need to know that everything will be fine. I told you to trust me,"

"What about finding the person behind this? Are you not afraid that he or she will try something like this again?"

"They don't have anything on me,"

"Quite on the contrary, because you said this before and even though the impact of Klaus's news may seem relatively small now, it is simply because we have not been outside in the real world yet,"

"Elena, I can't keep saying the same thing to you," Damon grew slightly annoyed. How could one person be so incredibly distressed and concerned for his wellbeing?

"I know. You keep telling me not to worry. I won't, as long as you are really ok," She said with her posture and expression remaining as tense as before.

"Elena Gilbert, I am perfectly fine with whatever comes next," Damon said to her slowly and carefully, while walking up to her to look into her dark, deep eyes, "I have not had the best reputation in this town and I don't care what people say about me. As for my parents, my mom is no longer together with her father and we are both ecstatic about it. That is me and my mom, not me and Katherine. I have no idea what Katherine is thinking," With every word he said, Elena felt herself being convinced. She was at this moment so sure of everything Damon had told her, she felt like she did not have a care in the world.

* * *

><p>But upon leaving the house and arriving at the very heart of Mystic Falls, the Grill, the couple found themselves in quite an uncomfortable position. They were being stared at, pointed at from every possible direction. The men pointing to them were exchanging perverse remarks and salutations between each other and the women were just putting on looks of disgust. It was remarkable how small this town really was, that news like this put them on the map for probably a very significant amount of time. However, the more people gazed at them, the more they both got used to it and by the end of their meal at the Grill and their walk in the park, they had both completely forgotten their troubles and worries and people's dismissive attitudes.<p>

Sitting down on a park bench, Damon held Elena's hand. He was so incredibly sweet. Damon could not believe his new found character as well. He kept thinking he was going to screw up, because that was all he had ever done in his previous relationships, but Elena was such a good match for him. She understood him, she listened to him, and she never discouraged or commanded him. He wished they could be together forever. Holding her hand, he realized he never wanted to let go.

"Elena?" Damon began in a very determined tone.

"Hmm?" She looked at him blissfully, but noticing his expression turned quite intense.

"I realize that we have only been with each other for a very short amount of time," Damon felt he was unable to speak yet he managed to calm himself and continued seriously, "But during this time, I have grown very attached to you and I think that we really are the perfect pair," Elena's heart was beating uncontrollably. What was Damon trying to do to her?

"I really think it would be best if you moved in with me," Not pleased with his use of words, Damon rephrased, "I mean, would you like to move in with me?"

"Yes," Without a single thought Elena replied and moved further into his arms. Damon felt her attachment and feeling like a complete fool could not help but control a very wide and truthful smile. They shared a kiss. A kiss that was even more passionate than they had ever shared before. To the surprise of both of them, the further this relationship seemed to be progressing the happier they both became. Neither of them had any regrets or any concerns.

"You do know that I am only doing this so you would be there to buy food supplies and prepare the food afterwards?" Damon then asked with a grave expression. Elena gave him a slight nudge and the wonderful smile she had been enjoying before, reappeared on his face.

Not a moment later Damon noticed Caroline marching powerfully and determinately towards them.

"Elena, I need to talk to you. Now," She inclined her head to one side as if to point to Damon.

"Caroline, I think I know what this is about. Damon told me," Caroline still looked very confused and not at all satisfied.

"You mean you know that he slept with Katherine, his sister?" She said prevailingly.

"Yes, I know. And I will talk to you about this later. It's really not what people probably make it out to be," Elena said with a smile, but Caroline was still completely shocked.

Damon turned to Elena and still holding her hand said;

"Go with Caroline. You can explain everything to her and Bonnie. I have something I need to do," He said. Elena felt reluctant to go, but decided it would probably be for the best, because she did not want her friends thinking she was with a complete jerk. They parted, giving each other a kiss on the cheek and a very flirty smile.

* * *

><p>"I get it now," Caroline exclaimed, once Elena had finished her story. Bonnie was still very serious, but Elena felt like she was coming around.<p>

"At least it happened a long time ago," Bonnie finally said. This was all the affirmation Elena needed.

"I have been so out of the loop," Elena admitted. She had been spending too much time in isolation with Damon.

"Not much. Me and Tyler are going away for a week-end together in Los Angeles. I can't wait!" Elena gave out a laugh about Caroline's excitement, but she perfectly understood her. If she were to go somewhere with Damon she would be ecstatic.

"I am so happy for you guys," Elena said and Bonnie nodded, "I have some news as well. I am moving into Damon's apartment. He asked me to move in!" Elena's statement was met with a high pitched shriek from Caroline and a broad smile from Bonnie.

Later, Elena sent a text message to Damon telling him she would be going out for drinks with the girls.

* * *

><p>Damon approached the door slowly and hesitantly. He knocked several times and waited for the answer. The door swung open and he was greeted by a drunk Katherine.<p>

"Hello, lover," She said gulping down the finest whiskey that one could buy in Mystic Falls.

"Katherine. I just came to check up on you," He said and entered the room.

"Why the hell would you blabber to somebody about our one night stand?" She shouted at him angrily. This was definitely because of the large amount of alcohol in her system because Katherine always kept her cool and calm attitude.

"I didn't. Somebody saw us. They have proof. Maybe. I actually don't know. I just know that this person is using Elena's ex- boyfriend Klaus as a messenger and this jerk seems to be enjoying it,"

"Have you lost your precious Elena because of this?" Katherine said with an over exaggerated pout.

"No, but it's nice to see that you care," Damon said sarcastically. Katherine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious? She's sticking with you after that? She must really be dumb," Katherine laughed and swallowed another gulp of the whiskey.

"Don't insult her," Damon said angrily, "You know, you should better consider your options Katherine. Soon you will either have sex driven idiots surrounding you or no one at all," He said and left her room, leaving her standing there completely bemused.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elena arrived at Damon's house with some of her stuff. She looked incredibly gorgeous even though she seemed to be dressed very casual. They had arranged for them to tidy up and clean out Damon's house. He really wanted Elena's creative touch to spruce up the place, because he had not put that much effort in it to make it livable. It was quite a typical bachelor pad. The only thing that was non-negotiable and what Elena could not rearrange was his bar. They spent the entire day cleaning and throwing out unnecessary things. By the end of the day they were so exhausted that they just fell into bed and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12.**

"So what do you think?" Elena asked, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. Damon squinted but then started laughing and giving her a kiss on the cheek said;

"I think it's an amazing idea! You know that I have no friends I could introduce you to, except Elijah, but he is in England all the time. He's a worker bee. I would love to meet your friends in a collective dinner,"

Elena almost squealed from happiness. How was it possible that the ladies' man she had met at the café that day had turned into the perfect boyfriend? Was this all just a dream?

"Elena? Are you okay?" Elena returned from her thoughts to the present.

"What should I cook?" She was suddenly panicking. She wanted this to be perfect. Especially since they both still did not know who was the person behind all the recent drama and problems.

"Anything you make, we will all love," Damon said putting his hands around her waist and pulling her close to his wanting lips.

"I hope you're right, because my friends can be very critical at times," Damon frowned. Suddenly he felt like they were not talking about food, but about him.

"Do you think they won't like me?" Elena's eyes widened in surprise, because it took her a while to understand where Damon was coming from.

"You will be all right. All they care about is that I'm happy and the minute they see me with you, they'll understand," The lovers locked lips and spent their evening drinking wine and watching a black and white film.

* * *

><p>"This needs more cumin and we still need more time to prepare the sauce," Elena said nervously and tied her hair up in a ponytail.<p>

"Elena, that's it. Your off kitchen duty," Damon pulled her away from the kitchen counter and placed her on one of the chairs, "Go take a shower and get dressed. I think that our guests will be able to wait a few minutes for the food, but I doubt they will want to wait on you. You are the host, aren't you," Elena frowned and with a grumpy look said;

"Fine, but watch the food. It needs to be perfect," Damon gave her heartwarming smile and with his hand motioned her to the upstairs bathroom.

Once in the shower, Elena could not stop worrying about the food, and about her friends. What if they already arrived? What if … Suddenly Damon opened the shower curtain and appeared right in front of her in the shower.

"I thought I could use a shower as well," Elena smiled and kissed him lustfully, moving her hands all over his powerful body. She took his length in her hands and pushed him inside her, which made Damon give out a groan. He began thrusting into her, leaving her completely breathless in the already hot shower.

They both climbed out of the shower and Elena combed her hair while Damon stared at her. Rather than to be flattered that Damon couldn't keep his eyes off her, Elena was annoyed because they both really needed to get ready for the dinner.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" He stared at her with his passionate eyes.

"Would you maybe like to go and get dressed?" Damon sighed and rolling his eyes went to the bedroom. Elena joined him only moments later to find him already dressed, in his black jeans and a new black shirt, which was not a significant change from his everyday look, but she could feel like he was really trying to impress her.

"I'll check on the food," He told her and gave her a kiss.

Elena put on her black lace underwear, thinking ahead already to the later part of the evening, her dark blue satin dress with the lace patter and her black pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how incredibly happy she looked. Elena could not wait to have this dinner, because she knew it would be a complete success.

* * *

><p>At precisely 19:00 they were here. Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline. Tyler had brought a bottle of Château d'Yquem wine and a cake, which apparently he and Caroline made together. Damon looked warily at the cake, but then put his natural smile back on his face and led all the quests to the dining room. Bonnie was impressed by Damon's book collection and while the two of them fell into a deep conversation of their favorite authors, Elena snuck away to Caroline.<p>

"Hey, how are you?" She hugged her friend.

"I'm absolutely amazing! Look at us! Acting like real couples do. I never thought I'd see the day," Caroline laughed and looked lovingly at Tyler.

"To be honest with you, neither did I," Elena joked, but she actually felt like what she was saying was true. She could have never imagined that she could have a normal boyfriend or that Damon would be that boyfriend and that her friends would come over for dinner, which the two of them had made. It all seemed too good to be true, "So, you and Tyler seem to be doing very well, but then again how could someone not love you, Caroline?"

Caroline blushed and took hold of Elena's hand.

"I wish you guys all the best," She said smiling and then joined Tyler's side.

"Why don't we eat?" Elena finally said and her friends joined the table.

The dinner was finished and now the group sat comfortably on the big, white sofas, each couple cuddling the way they did.

"I have to say; the cake was excellent. You guys need to cook together more often," Damon expressed a compliment and Elena looked at him with loving eyes. At that minute the doorbell rang and Damon went to answer it. Once he had left Elena decided she should join him and quietly excused herself.

"Who is it Damon?" She asked, walking over to the door. Damon had not heard her, so she stopped to overhear the conversation that was going on.

"You don't even remember do you?" The man behind the door exclaimed in angst, "You took my wife away from me, and I am going to make you feel, how I have felt since that day,"

"I don't know who you are and I don't want you here, so please leave," She heard Damon say and could not understand whether she believed him or not.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman and my wife is Isobel Flemming. You figure it out, but just remember I will do everything to destroy you, Damon Salvatore," She heard the man leave and saw Damon close the door. She quietly walked up to him and hugged him.

Damon felt surprised. He knew she had heard everything and yet she hugged him?

"Elena, don't you want to know?"

"I told you, that I trust you and if you want to tell me then I will listen, but if you need time, then I will wait. I just need to know one thing; do you know him?" She looked at him with her doe eyes and at that moment Damon knew that she deserved to know and that he could not tell her a lie.

"Yes, I do," He finally said, looking down so he wouldn't have to face her disappointment, "I'll tell you everything after your friends have left," Elena nodded seriously and returned to the living room with a big smile. Damon did the same. He thought that this should not ruin their evening and the two of them spent the rest of the night, the way they were before.

Damon shook Jeremy's hand and gave him a smile and thankfully Jeremy smiled back. He had said goodbye to all of the guests and went into the kitchen to start putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He heard Elena say goodbye to her friends and then her heard her footsteps coming toward the kitchen. The moment she appeared Damon was again in awe of her beauty. He had no words for how she looked tonight, but he knew he had to try and express it.

"You look absolutely stunning," He said giving her a sad smile.

"Thank you," Elena looked down and felt her cheeks warm, "I'll make us some tea,"

When they were seated in front of the cozy fireplace, teacups in hand, Damon looked at her gravely and began …

**Note/** I am somehow feeling like this story is coming to an end! The only thing left now is to discover the issue with Alaric, because the couple could not get any happier at this point. It's sad for me because I have become attached to the characters, but not to worry, I have new ideas for future Delena fics, so stay tuned. Hope you like this new chapter and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13.**

"It was many years ago, when I was living near this place called Durham in North Carolina. The Duke University was where I got my master's degree in English," Damon said slowly, "That's where I met her," Elena's heart began to race. Damon was being so serious that this made her afraid of what he was going to tell her.

"She was in some of the same classes as I was and I found her to be quite attractive, but she was a few years older than me. Her name was Isobel," Damon looked into Elena's eyes, as if to make sure, she was still listening and also okay with what she was hearing. Elena nodded, hinting him to continue, "After spending some time together in our classes, we finally decided to go out for a drink and when we did, she told me that she had had her eye on me for a long time. I liked to hear it, but I couldn't imagine the two of us being something more than just friends, so when she started getting persistent that we meet and that we go on dates, I was obliged to decline and I regret the way I handled it, because I was really very rude to her," Damon took a sip of his tea, but he felt Elena dying of impatience, so he continued, "After a few weeks of professionally avoiding and ignoring her, which I was very good at, I learned from somebody that she was married and had been married when she tried to persuade me to go out on dates,"

"But why is Alaric mad at you, if you never did anything with her?" Elena could not wait for the answer.

"That was not it. I confronted Isobel about her marriage and she admitted to it, but then she told me that she knows about me and Katherine," Elena's eyes widened in terror, "You see, Katherine came up to visit me at Duke and that was when the whole thing happened between us, and Isobel must have somehow seen it. She then blackmailed me into sleeping with her,"

"Wait, what?" Elena raised her hand, so that Damon would not speak, "You slept with her, because she blackmailed you?"

"Elena, I am not proud of this, but this was such a long time ago, I can barely remember it," Damon pleaded, but saw the look in her eyes and his heart sank, to see her feel about him this way.

"It is now obvious that she told Alaric that I slept with her and she told him about Katherine as well. What happened with her, I don't know, because after that night, I dropped the classes we had together and signed up for new ones, where I knew that she would not be present,"

"Is that it?" Elena asked quietly.

"That's it," Damon answered and then leaned towards her and gently caressing her cheek said, "I love you, Elena. You have changed me in the best way possible and I will always love you for that and for who you are," He kissed her, but felt her barely respond.

"Damon," She put her fingers to his lips and looked into the fire, "I just need to think for a bit. Can you let me do that?" Damon reluctantly smiled and silently walked out of the room, to the kitchen.

Once he got there, he could not stop moving around. He did everything he possibly could to not think about Elena being in the next room, feeling mad at him. He organized the kitchen cupboards, he washed the dishes and he started cleaning the stove, but nothing made him take his mind off of things, so simply sat down on the kitchen stool and looked out of the nearby window; contemplating his next move. All he wanted to do was make Elena happy, but so far he felt like he had just made her miserable.

"Damon," Damon literally jumped off the stool and walked quickly towards her, "I will not pretend to understand why you did what you did with Isobel," Damon felt his eyes tear up.

"But, I know that that was a long time ago and I know that you've changed. Everybody told me that you were a ladies man and a bad boy, but I'm glad I didn't listen to them; because that's not the man you are today. And I love you now, just the way you are," She walked over to him and felt him take her waist with his hands.

"We're both different now and what we have has been a huge part of us changing," Damon stopped her at that moment. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Elena, I want to be with you. Will you let me do that?" Elena smiled and they shared a hug, which symbolized a new chapter in both their lives. They held on for dear life and stood embracing each other for several minutes before Damon said:

"Let's go and watch your favorite movie," Elena looked at him warily and laughed.

"Do you really want to see Pride & Prejudice?" Damon squinted and replied with a very honest _Yes._

Elena walked through the corridors of her university to notice everyone talking about Damon. Thankfully, they were not centering their looks and gossip around her, so she simply tried to ignore the people that were occupying themselves with the most interesting gossip in town.

* * *

><p>Damon ran his finger gently over Elena's collarbone and kissed her neck lightly. She opened her eyes and it took her a second to realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch.<p>

"Breakfast?" He asked and Elena nodded in agreement. Damon went to the kitchen and Elena curled up with her puffy blanket in a little ball. From where she was sitting she could see a part of the kitchen and she saw Damon walk around the kitchen in panic and look in all the possible cupboards. Not being able to bear the suspense any longer Elena joined him.

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I just have no idea what to make," He looked at her in fear. Elena laughed and went over to the fridge.

"Eggs. Do you want eggs?" Damon sighed with relief and Elena noticed that his hands had actually been shaking from nervousness. She carefully prepared an omelet, all the while, Damon watching her silently. He did however help with the coffee and the plates and even this gesture made Elena smile.

When they were already sitting at the table, eating their breakfast, Elena looked at Damon, and asked in all seriousness;

"What are we going to do about Alaric? He said he won't stop, till he makes you feel the way he does,"

Damon shrugged, but then said;

"I suppose, I could try and talk to him, but I don't know if that would work, since he is not very happy with me anywhere near him,"

"You should try and show him that you are not the man he thinks you are," Damon smirked at this remark and took hold of Elena's hand.

"Without you, I would be nothing,"

The morning sun shone in through the window and left its light upon both their faces. They ate together blissfully and after that Damon wrote a message to Alaric's email, which was easy to find online, through the Duke University.

_Alaric,_

_If you are in agreement, I would like to speak to you. Please respond,_

_Damon Salvatore._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Alaric's reply was short and swift and left both Elena and Damon puzzled. _Where it happened. Tomorrow at 8 pm. _They looked at each other and then Damon said with a very disgusted expression;

"He wants to meet at my old dorm," Elena looked confused, "That's where me and Isobel …"

"Oh," Elena nodded, "That's horrible. Why does he want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he wants to kill me?" Damon said in a sarcastic tone, but felt it could actually be true, or rather he feared it might be true.

"Don't be ridiculous,"

"Elena, I want you to come with me," Damon looked into her eyes, awaiting an answer patiently.

"You know I will. I told you that we are in this together," She took his hand in hers and gave him a gentle kiss. Damon smiled with happiness. How could she love him after everything that he had told her about him and his past? How could she sympathize with him, such a monster? Damon loved her more than anything and he couldn't believe that she seemed to feel the same way about him too.

It was nearly eight in the morning when they began their trip to the Duke University. They bought coffees and pastries for the road and Elena managed to get ahold of Caroline to explain the situation to her as well as ask her to cover for her if anything came up.

As they drove in the car, Elena stared out the window thinking about her future; her future with Damon. She tried to imagine a wedding, something she knew she wanted someday, and as hard as she tried to picture Damon standing there at the end of the aisle, her mind just came up blank. She thought about him being the father of her children, but the image was not clear. Elena decided to put these thoughts aside and try to focus on the present. She looked lovingly and tenderly at Damon, who was driving the car intensely, but feeling her eyes on him, he glanced at her. One glance was enough for Elena for her to feel her body warm and her heart start to pound.

They drove in silence, but their minds were busy trying to imagine what will happen, when they meet Alaric. Elena was panicking in her mind, because she did not trust Alaric and she particularly didn't like the fact that he chose the dorm for their meeting. Damon was feeling angry but at the same time trying to calm himself to appear as peaceful and innocent as possible, so that Alaric would give him a chance.

Damon looked at Elena and seeing her breathe rapidly rested his hand on her bare leg, trying to calm her. She closed her eyes and tried to disappear. Tried to leave these problems behind and be with Damon in an uncomplicated world where no one could or wanted to hurt them.

They arrived at their destination after a few hours of driving and immediately went to the dorm. As they approached Damon's old room, Elena felt him shiver. He was obviously as worried about this as she was.

"Damon," She whispered, "Everything will be all right. He will respect the fact that you decided to face him,"

"I hope so," Damon mumbled and entered the room. It was abandoned and looked run down and simply depressing. Suddenly Damon noticed Alaric sitting in one corner of the room. Damon jumped slightly from fear.

"I knew you'd bring her with you. Is she your protector, because that would just be very unmanly," Alaric scoffed, but Elena shot him an angry look and so did Damon.

"I'm sorry," Damon stuttered and Alaric looked at him with a confused expression, "I'm sorry, for anything that happened between me and your wife, but trust me it was not my intention to ever get between the two of you. I didn't know she was married, if I had I wouldn't have gone out with her,"

"Like I believe you," Alaric shot a look at Elena and saw her nodding as if to express his honesty.

"I don't want trouble and I hope that you believe me and will be able to let this go, because I did a long time ago,"

"What if I did forgive you? It still won't bring Isobel back. I have no idea where she is,"

"I'm right here," A soft but deceiving voice came from behind Damon and he turned around to find Isobel there. She looked so different from when he had last seen her, but what he felt was disgust. She was truly the most horrible person he had ever known.

"Miss me?" She looked at both Alaric and Damon, but they both stood in silence.

"Isobel, baby, where have you been?" Alaric spoke softly and slowly approached her, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Out and about. Alaric, you really are obsessed with me, aren't you?"

"You're my wife!" He exclaimed and Elena and Damon looked at each other awkwardly. They both wanted to get out of this small and constricted room, to leave the unhappy couple alone, but Isobel was blocking the door, so it would be even more awkward if they tried to leave through it.

"Damon, you were always my favorite. Such a bad boy, however I see you've found the most conservative and nicest girl you could get your hands on," Elena felt stung by Isobel's words. She had never felt particularly nice or conservative and seeing Damon's grave expression, she began to wonder what he was really feeling.

"I think we should go," Damon announced somewhat loudly to Elena and taking her hand they left, without looking back. They walk determinedly to the car and without a word Damon began to drive in the direction of Mystic Falls. After only ten minutes of driving he pulled over in the parking lot of a diner. It was a 50s themed diner and had a menu of burgers and shakes. Elena gave out a laugh and Damon smiled. They walked into the diner and took a seat by the window. They both ordered a burger and fries, and Damon had a coke while Elena took a strawberry shake. Their meal was pleasant and they talked about ordinary things. The whole affair with Alaric, Isobel, Katherine and Klaus was the past. No one and nothing could touch them now. They were finally free to enjoy their relationship. After arriving home, they took a shower together, feeling the warm water bring them closer. Then they crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"So, 'Bringing Up Baby' or 'Roman Holiday'?" Damon held the DVD's in his hands and shuffled them in the air.<p>

"'Bringing up Baby'" Elena nodded in the direction of the wonderful 1938 comedy, "I'll make the popcorn,"

It was a lovely Saturday night and they felt like staying in and enjoying each other's company. Cuddling in the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and an old film seemed like the way to go. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and held her close during the whole of the film and thought to himself that he could not ask for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Hello all! I am sorry for the late upload, but I was very busy here in Latvia. The next chapter will be the last chapter of YAAO! I can't believe it! But I feel like I will end on a very happy note.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15.**

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready,"

"Are you sure? Because there is no going back once you say the word,"

"I am not afraid. Let's do it," Elena said with confidence. Damon gave her a look of satisfaction and with no delay said;

"Hello, we'd like to get married,"

* * *

><p>The plane ride seemed to take forever but both Elena and Damon knew it would be well worth it. After everything they'd been through recently they both felt like they deserved a holiday and looking at the map, they both seemed to be thinking the same thing – Las Vegas. The city of the carefree – what could sound more appealing at this moment? Looking out of the window whilst the pilot announced their arrival, Elena was astounded by the bright lights below them and all around stretching along a desert plane. It was beautiful in a way, but the more Elena thought about all the possibilities of what could go wrong, the more her head hurt. She was worried about money and about the people they might run into; she had seen too many episodes of CSI Las Vegas. It amazed her how calm Damon seemed. It made her smile, to see him like this.<p>

After disembarking the plane they felt like they could finally breathe again. They took a taxi to their hotel and enjoyed being pampered by the awaiting personnel. Their room was lovely; modern, with white wood and glass furniture and a bed with white sheets, an incredibly large bathroom and a wonderful view of an array of casinos.

Damon approached Elena from the back and took her in his arms, admiring the view with her. He kissed her neck softly and moved his hand down to her thigh and slowly caressing it, moved it back up again enjoying everything he felt and touched along the way.

"What should we do tonight?" He whispered in her ear, making her smile and shiver with anticipation.

"We are definitely going out. We could go to a casino, but we don't necessarily have to spend a lot of money, we could just enjoy it for a while and then move on to a restaurant," Turning to him she continued, "Plus, I really want to walk around as well. I mean there is just a lot to see," Damon moved his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Her lips tasted like raspberries and mint and it was so pleasant that Damon did not want it to end.

"We'll do anything and everything you want," He said and gently hit the tip of her nose.

The sky was pitch black when they left the hotel, dressed in their best. Damon wearing a suit, but in his own style, which meant that it had no tie and his shirt was partly open and Elena was wearing a somewhat short black dressed. They both looked absolutely gorgeous and as they walked the streets of Vegas, there was not one person that was not looking at them.

After spending half an hour in one of the casinos, Elena encouraged Damon to go to a restaurant and he gladly took her, because he was just as worried about them getting carried away as she was.

The restaurant looked very hip and modern. The leather seats surrounding each table reflected the bouncing light from the lamps above. All the walls were made of glass, so that people could enjoy the view of a large fountain just behind it. It was truly spectacular and Damon and Elena felt glad that they had walked in here.

After half an hour they were already eating a delicious meal and enjoying a refreshing cocktail, which was a specialty of the bar and did not ring a bell to either Damon or Elena but was certainly tasty and it made them both giddy. When the glass of the third cocktail was empty, their conversations seemed to have become strange and unreasonable. Elena looked overly happy and Damon could not stop laughing. The waiters eyed them weirdly but at the same time laughed in privacy.

"Is it just me or is everything spinning? They do have great effects in this place," Damon mumbled something, but then just started laughing again. Elena tried to empty the contents of the last glass, but finding it empty but it on the table with a loud thud and pouted.

"Don't be sad," Damon said with a grin, "I have a brilliant idea! This will make you happy and it'll be absolutely awesome," He took out his wallet and left money on the table and quickly pulled Elena out the door, not realizing that he had paid only a half of the actual bill.

They rushed through the bright and lighted streets seeing faces stare back at them and everything go wobbly until Damon finally found what he was looking for. Before Elena could see where he was taking her, she was already inside a building. Everything inside it was pink; pink walls, pink couches, pink furniture, pink flowers. Pink. A forty something blonde woman greeted them with a big smile and then suddenly Damon was in front of Elena on his knees and desperately trying to hold his head up was muttering something.

"Damon, I have no idea what you're saying!" Elena shouted.

"Elena Gilbert!" Damon exclaimed with genuine happiness, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Elena screamed and dropping herself on the floor, to Damon's level kissed him with all her strength. She felt such love for him and she knew it wasn't the intoxicating alcohol. They both helped each other get back on their feet and then Damon turned serious, or rather as serious as he could in his condition and said;

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready,"

"Are you sure? Because there is no going back once you say the word,"

"I am not afraid. Let's do it," Elena said with confidence. Damon gave her a look of satisfaction and with no delay said;

"Hello, we'd like to get married,"

The ceremony was lovely. The couple were smiling the entire time as much as they could and the priest was full of joy and was a bit drunk himself, but he did the ceremony properly nonetheless. After they exited the actual church, where Damon had led them previously, they rushed back to their hotel room. Stumbling through their door, Damon was kissing Elena's neck and she was trying to open his shirt. She finally undressed him and he undressed her to her underwear and pinning her against the wall, Damon began showering her with kisses. He took of her panties and started caressing her wet heat with his warm lips. Elena moaned in pleasure and felt Damon's hands run all over her body. She reached her orgasm in a mere moment and no sooner they were on the bed, Damon upon her. He thrust into her with all of his lust and enjoyed every moment of it. After Damon had reached his release and given Elena what she needed, they breathlessly, fell into each other's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'll get the lemonade and you go and entertain our friends," Damon mockingly said to Elena.<p>

"You go! They want to spend more time with you! They know that you are absolutely adorable and they love you just as much as I do,"

"I don't believe you," Damon leaned close to her face his eyes glistening, but Elena gave him a little nudge and he started slowly walking in the direction of the group, giving Elena a big smile and blowing her a kiss with both his hands. It resembled a smooch actually.

Elena ran to the car, anxious. She removed the box with all the bottles and ran back to her friends. It was a lovely sunny day and they were spending it in the park. All together; Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and of course Damon and Elena as well as Elijah, who Damon had invited to finally meet Elena. They were having a picnic and Damon and Elena had offered to prepare the meal and get the drinks. Caroline and Tyler were responsible for entertainment, which was expressed through Caroline giving a singing performance and Tyler bringing a football. Jeremy and Bonnie were responsible for choosing a place and bringing the extremely large blanket that would let all of them sit on it. Elijah was really just along for the ride, but he was enjoying it immensely.

"She's lovely Damon," Elijah said quietly, when he was taking a stroll with Damon, "All of those conversations we had, where you were whining and I had to comfort you were well worth it. I understand the appeal,"

"I am glad you came. They are all amazing people," He patted his friend on the back and smiled.

Turning around to look at the group Damon met Elena's eyes and saw her mouth; _I love you_, which made him the happiest man in the world. They returned shortly after that and it was time to play football. The girls watched and had a time to chat. After this time apart which was not more than forty minutes, Damon rushed over to Elena and taking her face in his palms, kissed her deeply. He could not stand to not be with her and neither of them regretted the decision they'd made in Las Vegas. Their friends were happy as well to see them so consumed by each other and so in love that they forgave them the fact that they did not have their wedding with them. Damon had never imagined that he would get married, especially so spontaneously, but with Elena everything he did he was sure of it and didn't regret it. She was the one and he told her so almost every day. Both of them still had butterflies in their stomach every time they were together and they felt like their love's flame could never go out. It was truly the beginning of something more. Their love inspired all of their friends and everyone that had the chance to see them together. Elena's parents could not find one reason for the two of them to not be together and this really meant a lot to Damon because he remembered the point in his life where he had felt miserable and alone and he felt like a woman like Elena could never be with him, but now, it was like Elena had brought light into his life and anything and everything the two of them did together seemed magical and new.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note** Wow! I can't believe this has ended. This chapter was really entertaining for me and I hope that it was for you too! Look forward to many more Delena stories from me, because I will love this couple forever. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic!


End file.
